While the device disclosed and claimed in said prior patent worked relatively satisfactorily, it was found that the trailing edges of the film sheets being transferred damaged the compressible outer ends of the stripping and transfer elements and the present invention provides a protective outer shell surrounding the outwardly extending transfer elements and is also being retractable with said transfer elements when the same are compressed.